


Come Down On Me (and Wash Away the Shadows)

by Kattythingz



Series: To Be a King Beside You [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Also soft af, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Lan Fan is best girl, Ling is a dork, M/M, Post-Canon, So is Ed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings, cuz Fu, edling - Freeform, fight me, i gave myself a cavity, like at the end, slight angst, the STUNNING FINALE, the edling wedding we all deserve, very briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattythingz/pseuds/Kattythingz
Summary: It was hard to believe that just a month ago, he’d been burying his lonely sorrows under his new kingly duties. It was even harder to believe that in two weeks’ time, Ling would be a married man. But before the wedding can happen, certain obstacles need to be addressed.OR: Edling wedding, fluff, a little angst, and the struggles of marrying an Emperor.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Ling Yao
Series: To Be a King Beside You [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583527
Comments: 18
Kudos: 213





	Come Down On Me (and Wash Away the Shadows)

**Author's Note:**

> IT’S THE FINAL PART! I’ve been planning this for a while, so I’m super excited to share this with y’all, especially after the results I’ve seen. This series has already, in total, gotten over 300 hits. 300! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING, THANK YOU FOR YOUR AMAZING SUPPORT!
> 
> Now, let’s get the technical shit outta the way: I’m not an expert on royal etiquette or customs. I’ve done a little research on Chinese customs, but most of what I’m about to spout is total BS. For example, while a consort isn’t all that important IRL, in this fic a consort holds almost equal status to the emperor. So Ed has a high status, just not as high as Ling’s obviously. Try to ignore the technical crap and just enjoy the ride!
> 
> 9/17/2020 EDIT: I only thought of this after I posted this but I FORGOT TO INCLUDE WINRY AND AL. PLEASE JUST ASSUME THEY'RE THERE. I'M SORRY THE AUTHOR IS A FORGETFUL DUMBASS.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FMA.

Never let it be said that Edward Elric was a quitter.

Yet, as he stared down at the red monstrosity laying on the bed in front of him, Ed genuinely considered chucking his engagement ring back in Ling’s stupid face. He could already feel an impending headache coming soon.

His brows twitching, Ed turned to face an unashamed Ling Yao, now officially crowned Emperor of Xing. Ling took note of his irritated expression and hastily loosened his gleeful smile as he bravely tried for words.

“I… tried to stop them?”

Ed snarled. “Did you now? Funny how you were smiling so happily just a second ago.”

Silence.

“W-Was I?” Ling laughed nervously. He risked a glance at his very irate betrothed but glanced away just as quickly at the sight of his glare. If looks could kill, Ling thought, he would be a dead man.

“Well?” Ed raised a brow.

Ling sighed, deflating. He took a moment to choose his words wisely, and then said, “It’s tradition, Ed, it would look bad on my part if I were to ignore this law-”

“You’re the emperor now, you moron!”

“Fine,” Ling conceded. “So I didn’t fight this as much as I could’ve, but Ed, it really is traditional for the future consort to-”

“It seems you’re a few screws loose, _darling_ ,” Ed growled. Ling has never heard a pet name sound so threatening before. Ling gave the room a quick once-over, looking for an exit. A door, a window-

“What part of me being a _man_ made you think that I could _be_ _the bride_?”

Okay, so _maybe_ Ling could’ve stopped this from happening. He was the emperor now, he could’ve easily ordered for this tradition to be overlooked for his wedding, but…

Ling clenched his fist as the thought came back to him. How could he resist seeing his Edward in the red silks of a bride? Just the thought brought a new blush to his face, and it seems Ed noticed as well. The growl that escaped Ed sounded animalistic, and Ling truly feared for his life at that moment.

“You PERVERT!” Ed screeched, chucking the nearest thing he could grab at Ling, which happened to be a very thick tome on Xingese wedding rituals. Ling dodged it with practiced ease, but that only worked to annoy his lover some more.

Let it also never be said that Ling Yao was a coward.

Except in the face of a very angry Edward Elric.

And with as much dignity as he could spare, Ling turned and ran, the sound of Ed’s yelling not far behind him.

How did it get to this? Ling thought mournfully as he took a sharp left, ignoring the servants’ surprised yelps. They really should be used to this by now. Ever since Edward has come to live in the imperial palace with him, there has never been a quiet day, just happy ones.

Really, Ling laughed. It was hard to believe that just a month ago, he’d been burying his lonely sorrows under his new kingly duties. It was even harder to believe that in two weeks’ time, Ling would be a married man.

Whether that’s a good thing, though…

With another right, Lin continued sprinting.

How _did_ it get to this?

* * *

**1 month ago…**

“Your Imperial Majesty, what are you going to do about the Council? They’re getting quite impatient, and abolishing the harem hasn’t exactly put you in their good wills.”

That was Lan Fan, his trusted vassal, but also his sister in all but blood. She refused to address him by his name no matter how much he’s insisted she do so, Ling mused. She was quite the stubborn one.

“Don’t worry about that, Lan Fan,” Ling grinned, capping his pen after signing one last paper. “I have reason to believe that they’ll be quite happy when they find out who I’m marrying.”

“Are you sure it’s wise to wait for him, majesty?” Lan Fan pressed. She truly admired Ling’s faith in Edward, but it’s been two years since their departure. The Council was getting impatient and was pressing for Ling to get married. If Edward didn’t hurry…

“Lan Fan, you wound me!” Ling gasped. “Have you no trust in me?”

“Frankly, my lord, no,” Lan Fan stated bluntly.

“Betrayal!” Ling cried dramatically. Lan Fan hid a smile behind her mask as she watched the esteemed emperor whine like a child. Really, how was this man leading a country? She giggled quietly, bringing his attention back to her.

Ling recovered quickly. “You needn’t worry so much. After all, how could the Council refuse my marriage to a _golden being_?”

Oh, right. Anyone raised in Xing has heard the tale of the Golden Being, the Sage of the West; anyone worth their salt knew the features of a golden being: golden hair, golden eyes, and sun-kissed skin.

Everything that Edward had.

“That’s what you’re planning?” Lan Fan raised a brow. “How are you so sure they’ll be happy with this? He _is_ still a man.”

“I’ll make them see it my way, don’t worry,” Ling grinned.

This cocky façade was exactly why he was able to remain seated as emperor. Perhaps Ling _did_ know what he was doing. Her thoughts were interrupted when Ling asked, “Do you have what I asked for, Lan Fan?”

She nodded as she pulled out the small box. “It arrived this evening. Are you sure you want these? They’re quite bland for someone of your standing.”

“I’m aware of that,” Ling hummed as he inspected [the goods](https://i.etsystatic.com/7840125/r/il/c1613b/1867211712/il_570xN.1867211712_lrpg.jpg). “But this isn’t about me. I already have more flashy jewelry than I can ask for. These, though… these are special. They need to be perfect for both of us.”

Lan Fan let a smile relax her features. Her young lord was so infatuated with Edward, and it showed as clear as day on his face.

She only hoped Edward returned those feelings. If not, Edward had something else coming, she thought as her eyes flashed dangerously.

Yes, something very _very s_ harp.

As though by fate, Edward arrived at the palace two days later. And what a first impression he made, with the way he immediately jumped into Ling’s eager arms as he pulled down the emperor into a desperate kiss.

It was a miracle that the guards hadn’t killed Edward yet. Perhaps they got the hint when Ling returned the kiss just as desperately because they quickly looked away to give their emperor some semblance of privacy.

Lan Fan huffed. Would it kill Edward to have a little more tact?

“Love,” Lan Fan heard Ling whisper softly to Edward. “I… I didn’t expect you to be back so soon. I-”

“You thought you could keep me away any longer than this? You underestimate me, Ling Yao.”

She could _hear_ Edward’s impish grin.

Lan Fan coughed loudly, interrupting the duo. “Imperial Majesty, might I suggest moving this to your quarters later? You still need to attend your meeting with the Council.”

A thoughtful expression donned Ling’s face. Oh no. Lan Fan dreaded what terrible idea he’s come up with this time.

“Since Ed has conveniently arrived at this time, we can introduce him to the Council!”

She immediately tried to reject the idea. There was a reason there was a procedure to courting a possible spouse to the emperor! Ling couldn’t just-

“Alright, let’s go!” Ling cheered, dragging a confused Edward along with him. Edward didn’t pull away from the grip around in his hand, but he did ask questions. “Ling, where are we going? What’s this about a council-?”

“Don’t worry, love,” the young emperor chimed. “Just be yourself. They’ll love you!”

“Ling!” Ed pressed.

“My Lord, I don’t think that’s the best advice, considering who you’re talking to,” Lan Fan said as she followed Ling. When it came to such stupid ideas, all she could do was follow him and hope Ling didn’t do anything that required her interference.

She pointedly ignored Edward’s indignant squawk.

Before the blond could ask anything else, Ling abruptly stopped in front of a large set of double-doors. Lan Fan heard Edward’s awed gasp as he took in the giant doors. She couldn’t help but feel a little smug about her home being gawked at, and she had a feeling her young lord was even smugger.

The doors were pushed open by the guards (she also ignored Edward’s muttered “damn rich royalty”), and Ling confidently walked in still dragging Edward with him. This was where they had to put up their masks, so Lan Fan kept a respectable distance away from Ling and watched as he transformed into the Emperor of Xing.

The Council rose to attention and bowed in sync. Ling made a motion for them to relax, and that’s when the confusion set on their faces. Anyone would be at the sight of the emperor holding the hand of some random Amestrian.

“Your Imperial Majesty, who is this boy?” Councilman Li questioned, trying to keep his expression neutral.

Lan Fan sincerely hoped that Edward didn’t rise to the bait. This was when a good first impression mattered the most. Thankfully, Edward seemed to understand the gravity of the situation as he simply seethed quietly.

Ling kept his own expression cool as he kept walking toward his throne. He didn’t sit down, which certainly confused the Council even more. Ling called for a servant to get a chair, and remained standing as he finally addressed the councilman’s question.

“This, Councilman Li, is why I’ve abolished the royal harem,” Ling – no, Emperor Yao – stated. “Meet my betrothed of two years, Edward Elric.”

Edward has never looked more confused, and Lan Fan found a small amount of glee in that. She stood her ground a little behind the throne as she took in Edward’s wary expression. He was holding up pretty well, she admitted begrudgingly.

The Council, however, wasn’t as they immediately started yelling out objections and questions.

“Your Majesty, this is far too sudden!” Councilman Chen cried. “Why have we not been told of this courtship earlier?”

“There have been some complications,” Ling responded coolly. Edward looked stunned, and Lan Fan figured that he _should_ be considering he’s only ever met Ling Yao, not Emperor Yao. “I apologize for having kept this from you for so long, but now that my fiancé is back, I can announce his existence. I implore you to consider the situation _carefully_ before you start objecting.”

And carefully indeed, the Council’s eyes turned on Ed all at once. The said man stood frozen in surprise at suddenly being the center of attention. He turned to ask Ling what was going on when he heard a councilman stutter out a response.

“Is… Is your betrothed a golden being?”

The Council, for once, looked completely shocked. Their response made sense, however. Golden beings were held with great regard in Xing, and to see one in person was a rare sight considering they were considered _extinct_.

“Why, yes, he is,” Ling’s smug expression spoke volumes.

Another Councilman spoke up uncertainly, “Are you certain? His eyes and hair… are they untampered with?”

‘Untampered?’ Edward mouthed at her confusedly. Lan Fan rolled her eyes at him in response and motioned for him to focus.

Ling tugged at his and Ed’s joined hands. Ed jolted in his place, giving his lover a questioning glance. Ling’s eyes seemed to be answer enough as Ed turned to face the Council. He straightened his shoulders as he started, “My eyes and hair are genetic. I got them from my father, who I’m told you know as the Sage of the West.”

“How can we be certain you’re being truthful?” Councilman Huang narrowed his eyes.

“What, you want a family portrait or something?” Ed snarled. “Why would I lie about something like my genetics?”

Who did this bastard think he was? Honestly, would someone just explain the situation to him? Why did his connection to the Bastard matter?

“Yes, Councilman Huang,” Ling drawled, drawing the room’s attention again. “Why would you insinuate that Edward is lying?”

He opened his eyes as he looked at the councilman, and the room’s atmosphere dropped. Ed shivered a little, pressing closer to Ling, while the councilmen leaned back. They’d angered their emperor, they knew that.

They scrambled to fix the damage done as one of them spoke up again, “Of course, he’s not! Councilman Huang was simply trying to assess the situation, we meant you no offense, Your Imperial Majesty!”

“It’s not me you should be apologizing to.”

The statement was casual enough, but the Council knew when an order was an order. The offender stiffly turned and bowed a little at Ed, who was surprised at the action being directed at him. “I apologize, Golden One.”

“I have a name, you know,” Ed narrowed his eyes. What’s with this “golden one” business? He’d have to ask Ling about that later.

“O-Of course-”

“Now that we’ve smoothed that out,” Ling started, his voice loud in the sudden silence, “What is the Council’s response? Do you accept Edward as my betrothed and, upon marriage, my consort?”

That consort business again. In the two years that he spent away from Ling, Ed took to researching everything that he could on what being a consort entailed. It seemed simple enough: just support the emperor and be his voice of reason. Kind of like an advisor. He could do that. Of course, consorts were held at a much higher status in Xing, which kind of terrified Ed. Could he really take on such an important role?

Ed glanced at Ling, trying to read through his mask. For all that he knew Ling, Ed knew that at this moment, Ling was trying his best. He must really want this to happen, Ed smiled. What a dork, this supposed emperor.

He couldn’t half-ass this either, then.

“I might be stranger, but I’m no stranger to Li- Uh, Emperor Yao,” Ed started, hastily correcting himself along the way. He couldn’t afford to look hesitant, not now. He breathed in, and then continued, “In the two years I’ve been gone, I’ve been researching everything that I could on the roles of a consort. I might not know much about your customs yet, but the emperor believes that I can take on such an important role.”

Ed paused, unsure of how to continue this. If he recalled another thing that was important to the Xingese was…

“I’ve known the emperor since he was 15, and we started dating shortly after that. I’ve grown fond of him and, over time, learned to love him. Now, standing at his side,” Ed stopped to give Ling a smile, “I can say that there would be no greater honor than to stand by the side of the man I love. I will do my best to fulfill any duties that are thrust upon me, and I will stand by the side of the emperor for as long as he wills that. All I ask of you is your support so that I may make that happen.”

Exhaling, Ed stopped. He relaxed his stance, leaning ever so closer to Ling as he felt an arm wrap around his waist in response. He tried to hide the soft smile on his face but found that he couldn’t, not when Ling was looking at him with pride and love in his eyes. Instead, Ed blushed and looked away, his bangs thankfully hiding his face.

The Council was silent as they listened, and Lan Fan had to admit that Edward certainly knew how to appeal to people when he wanted to. His speech had been short, but he had hit all the points that concerned the Council. Now they simply watched as their emperor gave his betrothed a soft look filled with love. If their emperor cared so much for him…

The men glanced at each other and nodded. Councilman Zhao, well respected among his fellow councilmen, spoke first, “All in favor of this betrothal?”

26 hands went up.

“All opposed?”

The remaining 9 hands rose, but meekly, as though the majority suddenly terrified them.

“The Council approves this betrothal,” the councilman concluded.

Ed smiled, heaving a sigh of relief. Ling, too, sagged a little beside him, though he was probably the only one that noticed that. He felt the grip on his hand tighten, and Ed returned the action.

The embarrassment was worth it, Ed decided as the first thing Ling did when they were out of sight was pull him into a searing desperate kiss. The hand at his waist tightened, and Ed leaned up to meet Ling halfway as he wrapped his arms around his neck.

Lan Fan was probably watching, but neither man could bring themselves to care as they immersed themselves in each other after two years of separation.

They pulled away eventually, but they never let go of each other as their eyes met. They barely stared for a minute before they were smiling again. Ling leaned his forehead against Ed’s, one hand traveling to play with his loose ponytail.

When Ling spoke, he did so softly and quietly, as though he was afraid of breaking something fragile. “Ed, I… I missed you so much, you have no idea. Every night, all I could dream of… you’re all I’ve been thinking of Edward Elric. You’ve ruined me.”

Ed laughed softly, looking up into Ling’s dark eyes. “You dork, me too. I had fun traveling around, but you kept coming back to haunt me like an annoying ghost. God, you annoyed me even when you weren’t there.”

“My apologies, darling,” Ling grinned. “Would you like for me to make up for that?”

His hand traveled again, settling on his ass shamelessly. Ed growled, but he was pretty sure it came out weaker than he’d intended to. As he was pulled into another kiss, Ed couldn’t help but think of how much he’s missed this contact.

And as promised, Ling definitely made up for it.

* * *

**Present time…**

Now standing back in his room, the emperor’s quarters (“we’re getting married in two weeks, might as well move in now!”), Ed returned to glaring at the object that had started the whole chase.

Begrudgingly, Ed admitted that the dress _did_ look pretty. It was a nice shade of red, bright enough to not be obnoxious, and it reminded Ed of his old flamel coat. The design was embroidered with small vague flowers, and the whole thing overall was trimmed by a golden chain-like thread. The overall shape was that of a kimono*, but it also had the flowy aspect of a western gown. The sleeves were also ridiculously long, practically touching the floor when Ed lifted it up to observe it.

The dress wasn’t the issue. The issue was that he, as the future consort, was meant to play the role of the bride. Thus, Ed was stuck with a Xingese wedding dress. If he hadn’t been told it was a dress, he probably wouldn’t be complaining this much. But now that the thought was in his head, all he could think of was how _girly_ he’d look in it.

Ling had tried to reassure him by telling him that he’d be wearing something of similar style, but that didn’t change that he was seen as the woman in the relationship.

Ed growled.

It was at that moment that Ling chose to walk in. He wisely kept silent, waiting for Ed to explode for some reason or another. When he deemed it clear, Ling started, “You’re not still mad about that, are you? I told you I was sorry.”

“That doesn’t change the fact that-”

Suddenly there were arms around his waist, and he felt his back meet the solid chest of his fiancé. A blush lit his cheeks, but he stubbornly ignored it in favor of fuming silently.

Ling sighed, resting his chin on Ed’s head, breathing in the soft scent of jasmine that wafted from his hair. Ed might’ve grown, but he’d apparently maxed out at 5”4, leaving him forever shorter than his 5”8 lover. Ling did not have a death wish, thus he never brought it up.

“Ed…”

“Is this how everyone sees me?” Ed frowned. “Just some pretty exotic token you got from Amestris?”

“Edward, what the- no!” Ling denied immediately. He removed his chin and turned his lover so he could face him, but Ed stubbornly kept his gaze on the ground. Ling frowned softly, using his thumb to lift Ed’s head. He met his lover’s golden eyes and spoke loudly, “Ed, there are certain traditions that just are, and no amount of arguing on my part can change them, but they do not define how I, and the rest of Xing, see you.”

Ed blushed at the intense look Ling was giving him but didn’t say anything. Ling opted for another technique and asked, “You’ve read what your duties are, right?”

When Ed nodded, he continued, “Then do you remember that the most important duty of a consort is to support the emperor and be there for him at all times?”

“Y-Yeah, but what are you trying to say with that?”

“Honestly, and you call _me_ the idiot,” Ling sighed.

“HEY-”

“If you’re so smart, then you should know what I’m getting at,” Ling pressed, making sure to look Ed in the eye. “The consort isn’t just some fancy advisor. They’re meant to be the emperor’s confidant, their emotional support. Without a consort, an emperor can stray off the right path and turn to darkness, but you, the consort, keep that from happening.”

Golden eyes widened as the realization struck Ed. Ling kept his gaze firm as he said, “Edward Elric, you’re the sun that’s constantly shining on me, chasing the darkness away. You bathe me in your warm light and remind me what it is that I’m fighting for. For my people, for justice…”

Ed’s eyes watered, but no tears fell, not until Ling finished his sentence.

“… and for the people I love, that I want to protect with all my being.”

“Ling,” Ed choked. He couldn’t find any words to say to this brilliant man in front of him, so he simply said, “Ling.”

“Edward,” Ling smiled at his lover’s wet expression. “You may have to wear a dress, but I think that when it’s all said and done, it’s the role you play that matters. You’re going to have to stay by my side for the rest of my life, and you even have the right to punch me if I do something stupid. Wearing a dress seems pretty small in comparison, doesn’t it?”

Finally, Ed let loose a sob. “You idiot! You can say that, but you’re not the one wearing the stupid dress!”

“But I picked it out myself, too…”

Ed snapped his gaze toward Ling’s in surprise. “Huh?”

“Well, as the emperor, they asked for my preferences for your outfit, and I chose this one. I know it sounds selfish but…”

“What?” Ed asked momentarily forgetting his tears.

Ling blushed as he confessed. “I… couldn’t help but imagine you in the dress. The image of you walking down a red carpet in that dress, with your hair all pinned up and your eyes shining under the lights… I really wanted to see that dream become a reality.”

He snapped his mouth shut in fear of getting smacked for his sappy confession, but all he got was a wet laugh from his lover. Relieved, he let out of a laugh of his own. He pulled Ed closer and leaned down to rest his face in the juncture of Ed’s neck, simply breathing him in.

He heard Ed sigh into his ear. “Honestly, you should’ve just said so in the first place, then this whole fight wouldn’t have happened.”

Ling pulled away to grin at Ed. “Well, if I did I wouldn’t be able to brag about making Edward Elric cry out of love for me.”

He swiftly dodged the expected blow at his head, laughing as he danced away from Ed.

“You asshole!”

And though Ed would deny this to hell and back, he, too, laughed as he kept chucking pillows at his fiancé.

* * *

**2 weeks later…**

The preparations for the wedding were long and tiresome but after two weeks of waiting, it was finally the day. Ling nervously fixed his outfit, adjusting the small piece overtop the actual kimono*. He observed how he looked in the mirror, looking for any nonexistent faults he can find.

A quiet laugh from behind him made him turn to the source, and he found himself looking at Lan Fan. She was wearing a nice kimono as well, but she seemed more focused on his. “My lord, you need to stop fretting so much. You look perfectly handsome.”

“Thank you, Lan Fan,” Ling smiled at his oldest friend. She’s been with him since square one, and now here she was watching him get married to possibly the most beautiful man on earth.

He wished Fu was here to see this.

His expression must’ve shown his emotions as Lan Fan’s own expression seemed a little sad as well. She stepped forward with his headpiece, and he leaned his head down so she could set it in place.

She spoke softly as she worked. “I’m sure Grandpa would’ve been the proudest one of all of us if he were to see you like this. He’s always been a little doting with you.”

Ling laughed, his eyes a little wet. “Yeah.”

Lan Fan pulled away when she was done. Before she could change her mind, she pulled him into a tight hug. It was so rare for Lan Fan to initiate such informal contact, so Ling soaked it up like a sponge and returned the gesture. When the hug ended, Lan Fan smiled, looking more like his older sister than his vassal as she said, “Congratulations, young lord.”

“Thank you,” He smiled again. “I would never be standing in my own wedding if it wasn’t for you and Grandpa Fu. Thank you for everything.”

“Why do you make this sound so final?” She laughed, but her small blush gave her away. “I’m still your vassal, young lord, that’s not going to change.”

“You’re right, I’m just being silly,” Ling laughed. He held out his arm as he said, “Let’s go, shall we?”

Lan Fan smiled and accepted his arm, hooking her own through it. For a few peaceful moments, it was like when they were kids, giggling and pulling each other as Grandpa Fu scolded them for slacking on their training.

A sudden urge had Ling glancing over his back, looking for… something. When his eyes landed on nothing, he turned back and kept walking.

And if there a ghost of a silhouette smiling fondly at the laughing pair, then no one noticed.

* * *

Edward Elric didn’t get nervous. Really, he didn’t!

As he shuffled from foot to foot, Ed brought his gaze back to the mirror. He tried not to grimace at the sight of the dress on his _very male_ body, taking in the way the dress was tight in all the right places and the way it gave him an air of grace he could never admit to having.

Fine, so he _did_ look nice in the dress, but you’ll never catch him admitting that to anyone!

He took a deep breath, fixing his headpiece. This was it, this was the day his life would change. He would no longer Edward Elric the Fullmetal Alchemist, but Edward Elric, Emperor Yao’s Consort and Ling Yao’s loving husband.

Ed turned to the door and walked forward with purposeful strides.

He had a groom waiting for him, after all.

* * *

Ling fidgeted nervously in his position. He was supposed to be the definition of calm and graceful, but all he could feel right now were his nerves threatening to overwhelm him. He’s gone two years without Edward, and even if not a day has gone by without missing him, Ling forgot what it was like to be in the presence of something so bright and warm like the sun.

The sound of the double-doors creaking open caught his attention and all at once the lump in throat froze just as his heart did.

His eyes landed on Edward, and suddenly Ling was hyperaware of his presence. Later, Ling would brag about how he was right, but now all he could think of was how beautiful Ed looked in the dress he’d chosen. He’d had it fitted for Ed perfectly, and he’d seen it on the mannequin, but somehow seeing it on Ed in person was so much more overwhelming.

The dress stopped a little bit after his feet, flowing just enough for it to look graceful while making it comfortable for Ed at the same time. His eyes traveled towards the way Ed’s hair was pulled into one of the more fancy hair buns, and to add to the damage in his heart, there was a headpiece that might’ve been too girly in Ed’s eyes, but to Ling it was perfect.

Everything about Edward Elric was perfect.

He almost jumped out of his skin when Ed’s hand brushed against his, and one glance from Ed told him that he’d jolted him on purpose. Ling couldn’t even pretend to be annoyed, not with the way Edward glowed under the sunlight pouring through the windows, bathing him in an ethereal sea of light.

Trying to swallow the lump in his throat, Ling forced his gaze away from Ed. He had to focus, he couldn’t mess this up. When they were cued to drink from the glasses of wine that were strung together by a red string (‘the red string of fate,’ a voice inside him whispered), they snapped to attention and sipped carefully. Their eyes met over the glasses, and they stayed there.

They put down the glasses. Ling knew what was next, they’d practiced this a thousand times over; still, his hands shook slightly as he reached them out, waiting for Ed to do the same. The moment Ed settled his hands inside his own, his hands so small compared to his own, his nerves screamed and his heart sped dangerously.

Ling looked back into Ed’s gorgeous shining eyes, shimmering like fallen stars, and Ed did the same, holding his gaze as a helpless smile settled on his lips. And how could Ling not respond to that? A smile of his own rose against his will, and now they probably looked stupidly in love, but Ling couldn’t bring himself to care.

As the cloth was settled over their joint hands, the pastor asked for their vows.

Ling went first, swallowing around the lump in his throat as he started, “Edward Elric, when I first met you, the first thing I thought of was the sun. With its bright and warm light, it gives life just as much as it hurts it. You might not have meant to, but when you bathed me in your light, in your kindness and love, you saved me. You saved me, and you destroyed me. Now I cannot imagine a single day without you by my side. Those two years without you were hell, but when you came back, it was like the light has shone and washed away my shadows. I love you, Edward Elric, and it honors me to be chosen by the light that is your love.”

Ed’s eyes glittered dangerously, threatening to spill tears, but Ed held them in as he swallowed his emotions, the love that threatened to bubble and overflow**. He held the gaze of the man he loved and said, “Ling Yao, when I first met you, I thought you were an idiot. A cute one, but still an idiot. We’ve been through so much together, and even after we started dating, I kept discovering more sides of you that I’ve never seen. When you made that promise when we were at our lowest… when I was so close to giving up, you picked me up and told me to keep going. If it weren’t for you, I don’t know where I would be. I love you with everything that I am, Ling Yao, and it makes me so happy, so over-the-goddamn-moon happy, to know that you want to spend the rest of your life with me, you absolute dork.”

Ling’s heart constricted, and he was overcome with a strong desire to just say “screw it” and kiss Ed right then and there. He took a breath and tried to calm his racing heart. He desperately tried to focus as the cloth was removed.

Finally, it was time to exchange the rings. Lan Fan walked up, bearing the rings, and they each took one. With a stuttering breath, Ling took Ed’s left hand in his own and slid the ring on the finger. When Ed moved to do the same, he found that Ed was shaking as well. Ed slid the ring into Ling’s ring finger carefully, and when he looked up, he didn’t have time to prepare before Ling’s lips were crashing onto his.

The sound of applause blurred around him as all he could think of became a desperate mantra of _Ling, Ling, Ling-_

They kissed and kissed and kissed, and they never stopped until Lan Fan had to awkwardly cough, signaling that they _probably_ needed to stop. Probably.

“I present to you Edward Elric Yao, His Imperial Majesty’s consort.”

What came after was a blur of laughing and giggling, and Ed’s cheeks hurt from how much he smiled. All he could remember was Ling. Dancing with Ling, awkwardly tripping over his own feet until Ling took the lead, leading them through a strange and complex dance that left Ed laughing and ended with him in a dip, kissing his new husband. Eating with Ling, shyly opening his mouth as Ling fed him every food he could grab, and paying close attention to him as he fed him raw dumplings*** (which Lan Fan found funny, for some reason).

And at the end of the night, they made love. Soft touches, desperate kisses, whispers of love, and the distinct warmth of Ling’s body against his as they cuddled in the aftermath.

As they panted from the exertion, the deep, strong emotions that seemed to overwhelm them, Ling whispered into his sensitive ear, “I love you, Edward Elric.”

Ed laughed giddily, turning to face his husband as he whispered, “I love you, too, Ling Yao.”

* * *

_And as the lonely king begged the heavens_

_For something more to live for_

_The sun lit a path in front of the king_

_And whispered for him to walk_

_Until his feet ached and his heart warmed_

_For the path of a king is one of pain and love_

_And as the king walked he whispered_

_What a feeling it is to be a king beside you_

**Author's Note:**

> *-I'm pretty sure Xing is based on China, but I don't know what else to call the robes, so Kimono it is.
> 
> **-WHY DID "ANGEL WITH A SHOTGUN" CHOOSE TO PLAY AT THIS MOMENT
> 
> ***-I read somewhere that in china the bride used to eat raw dumplings because they're believed to symbolize good luck and fertility. It was too funny to not include.
> 
> I realized too late that I have WAY too many love songs in my playlist. This is why you don't listen to music and write ladies and gentlemen, cuz the feels only get worse.


End file.
